Dear Diary
by kiss me im famous
Summary: Craig and Ashley are back togther. They love eachother one minuet and hate eachother the next. All because Craig's bi-polar is getting it the way. Will they beable to stay sain or break there chain. Only there diary knows.


**A/N- This is my FIRST! non Manny or Cranny or anything to do with Cassie Steele fanfiction. I wanted to see what it was like to write about other charecters that wern't Manny as you have seen if you look at my stories Manny has to involve all of them. So if it sucks I'm sorry because ussualy I want to put my self in Manny's postion since she is you know my favorite charecter. But if I do put her as one of the major parts in the story yell at me and I won't do it again. So I hope you guys like it. Oh and if it does suck tell me becuase I would much rather hear the truth than a lie. **

**Luv ya much, **

**Ashley**

* * *

Chapter 1- Default Chapter 

**Ashley POV**

_**Dear Diary, **_

_**Today Craig and I where in his garadge. I was helping him studying for his math test. Math was his worst subject and he hated it. Hated it so much. Even though I love Craig, I just can't stand him these days. Including since we figured out he has bi-polar. I mean come on..it took away the sexy look to Craig and brought in this scary, killer, phsycopath type of look to him. I have to watch everything I say around him becuase besides having bi-polar. He has green eys boy do his eyes turn green alot and gets jelosue really easily. So as i was saying Craig and I where in the garadge...**_

"Craig it's not that hard it's just simple math" I said

"Ashley we're not all smart like you ok" Craig exclaimed

"Craig if 1658 divided by x 829 then what is x" I asked

Craig looked at the problem. He was really starting to get on my nerves. **THE ANSWER IS 2 CANT HE FIGURE THAT OUT! X 2**

"Craig all you have to do is divide" I said

Craig looked at me.

"I'm just trying to help" I whisperd

"Well stop trying to help ok.I don't need your help." he said

I got up and started packing my books in my backpack.

"Where are you going" he asked

"I'm going home if you don't need my help" I replied

"No..no..don't go" he said

"But you don't need my help. I'm also very tired it's 10 Craig" I said and I started to open the door.

I was walking out when Craig grabbed my arm.

"I..I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way. I do need your help" he said

"Well then just call me ok. I have to go home anyway" I said

Craigs face started to turn red and then...

**

* * *

Craig's POV **

_Dear Diary,_

_**I..I...slapped her. Can you belive that. I didn't plan on doing it but, I didn't even want to but somehow my hand just went across her cheek. She looked at me wtih hurt in her eyes. I didn't mean to do It I really didn't but I didn't want her to leave me. I didn't want her to go . I needed to pass this math test and I needed her. She was my comfert so I appoliogized...**_

Tears started to form in Ashley's eys.

"I..I'm sorry" I said looking at my hand "I didn't mean to do that"

She looked at me. I don't know what she was thinking but I don't think it was good. She just stood there and looked at me and then she wiped what looked like a tear from her eye.

"I'm sorry Ashley..I just really need your help in math I really need to pass this test" I pleaded

Ashley just continued to look at me.

"Ok" she said "But I can only stay for half an hour then I have to go home." she said

Ashley walked in the gradge and sat on the couch. She didn't mention what had just happend the rest of the night. I felt really bad though.

_**I told her I would never do it again. I hope I don't. Well this math is still bugging me so I G2G.** _

_**The oh so tired, **_

_**Craig **_

**

* * *

Ashley POV**

_**I love Craig. So I did what I had to do. I helped him because it's not him who is doing this it's the 13 yearold girl inside of him. I just hope tommorow turns out better. I just hope he takes his pills. Well I'm really tired because I ended up staying for another hour and a half. So I have to catch some zzzz's**_

_**Always, **_

_**Ashley** _


End file.
